


The Cancer and His Bard

by WeWillRockYou



Category: Homestuck, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternia is Terrible, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sith Training, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillRockYou/pseuds/WeWillRockYou
Summary: They are outcasts. Traitors to their race loathed by the Empire they now serve. Caught between two sides and both sides are long. In the Great Imperial-Alternian War, Imperial Admiral Karkat Vantas and Inquisitor Gamzee Makara find themselves caught between two sides. Between the splitting loyalties and manipulative plans, they'll always have the other when it ends. Even if it sets them up against both Empires.





	1. Chapter 1

# Peace is a lie

A small teenage boy kneeled forward, scars lining his entire body. Purple blood leaked from his face and onto the floor.

**Ksssshhhhhh hoooooohhh.**

The distant sounds of the Dark Carnival rang in his ears, barely audible over his Master's breathing. 

  
“Peace is a lie.”

  
_And lies deserved to be torn to shreds. Ripped apart alongside the heretics that spread them._

  
“There is only passion.”

  
_The passion the Messiahs have allowed my to wield with the Dark Side._

  
_“_Through passion I gain strength.”

  
_The one thing the Red Messiah respects._

  
**Ksssshhhhhh hoooooohhh.**

  
“Through strength, I gain power.”

  
_Power is inherent in my blood and caste._

  
“Through power, I gain victory.”

  
_A victory that’ll spread the heretic's blood across the stars._

  
“Through victory, my chains are broken.”

  
_The chains their heretical emperor forced on us._

  
**Ksssshhhhhhh hooooooohhhh.**

  
This time both master and apprentice spoke as one.

  
**“The force shall set me free.”**

  
A crimson blade flickered to life.

  
**“Rise, my apprentice.”**

  
Gamzee Makara stood with a smile, in spite of the pain of his still bleeding body.

  
**Ksssshhhhhh hooooohhhh.**

  
_honk. HONK._

  
~

  
“Peace is a lie.”

  
The Grand Moff's voice echoed over the massive stadium, rows of men stood with their backs straight behind him. Only one had the grey skin to contrast the sea of beige standing beside him.

  
“There is only order. Order inspires compliance. Compliance inspires safety. Safety inspires happiness. This is the only truth in the galaxy. Our Empire inspires Order for the good of all.”

  
The men salute in perfect unison, with only the most foolish stopping to glare at the odd, grey number in their ranks.

  
“Peace is a lie. Hope fuels that lie. This lie inspires change. Change inspires anarchy. Anarchy inspires death.” The younger, more foolish among them shifted uncomfortably. The grey one among them growled down his inner protests.

  
“The only proven slayer of hope is fear. Each of you standing here today have proven yourselves capable of inspiring great amounts of fear. It is why you have been brought here today.”

  
The Grand Moff turned to great them, a small sadistic smirk at his lips.

  
“From here on you will be Admirals with the Empire’s vast army. Prove yourself worthy if it by inspiring fear in everyone you meet.. And with that, he began walking down the rows, handing badges out to each man with hardly a word. Until he stood face to face with grey skin and inhuman yellow eyes. “I’m surprised you’ve lived this long alien. I can assure you the men you’ll be working with from here on will see you for what you are. Rest assured, you’ll be executed along with the rest of your race.” Admiral Karkat Vantas bit back his vulgar reply and accepted his badge with a scowl.


	2. Bith by Fire

# Birth by fire

Smoke filled the air, neatly penetrating the lungs of the army in white as it torched Alternia to the ground. All except the pair of metal lungs clad neatly in black.

**Kssssshhhhh hoooooohhh**

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, marched through the bellowing flames with his saber ignited at his side. His heart was brimming with rage, but his mind functioned unperturbed. Instead of being side tracked by his anger, as a lesser Sith might have been, his mind was focused. His rage fueled him, but it did not control him. The same could be said for the beast that stood in his way.

“SCREEEEE!!” The crustacean hissed and howled in fury, the smoke doing little to distract from its chalk like skin. Although the creature appeared unintelligent, there was a strategy here. The crab didn’t strike unless Vader did. It would hiss and screech until its enemy attacked, then, it would catch the blade and counter.   
The entire fight could almost be seen as a demonstration of Djem So. The Crab fought like how a Jedi novice would use form five. Bait the aggressor and punish the over extension. Vader, however, used the form line a seasoned expert. Vader’s mind functioned much like the machine he appeared to be. In combat, his moves were controlled, calculated. Dominating if need be, passive if not. Either way, he was sure to control every moment of the engagement. As a Sith, peace wasn’t on the agenda. Djem So in a Sith's hands is a tool for control.

The beast was impressive, but it was merely a beast fighting a war machine. Vader swung his saber with a single hand. It was an exaggerated motion, obviously telegraphed. A smarter foe would’ve seen it for the feint that it was, capitalized on the opening the Sith just gave them. The crab creature did not. Predictably, a single claw caught and gripped the blade of the lightsaber, jabbing forward with its free hand. Vader caught the oncoming jab with his own free hand, carefully grabbing its wrist. Were he to grab elsewhere, the plates would’ve withstood his grip. However, in between the plates on its claw and arm, Vader could crush bone with ease.

The beast howled in pain and agony, rearing back. The blood red blade was released. The screeching was cut off, as Vader’s next swing severed its head.

The 501st advanced around him, close enough to protect if necessary but far enough to stay out of Vader’s way. This granted the Darth cover, a moment to collect and analyze the situation now that his current adversary had been defeated. Vader would’ve used this brief reprieve to march forward, if he hadn’t been interrupted.

A sharp ring shot out of Vader’s communicator. The holographic form of Tarkin was soon flickering to life in the palm of the Dark Lord’s hand. **“Grand Moff.”** Vader said. It was less the barked out orders he was known for and more a rare tone of respect. “Lord Vader, there have been unforeseen developments on the Northern Front. Our armies have yet to even penetrate their front line. Furthermore, we’re getting reports of something… strange.. coming from that sector.”

**“Elaborate.”**

“The men have reported experiencing strange hallucinations, vivid nightmares, and mostly bizarrely, ominous honking. I was initially dismissed as cowardice and the men were punished appropriately. However, the reports haven’t ceased. In fact, they’ve increased and performance rates have been dropping.”

**“You suspect a Jedi.”**

“How the Alternian Empire was able to get their hands on one is beyond us. The Grand Admiral, along with various other advisers, speculate that they may have their own order of force sensitives. Seeing as you’re most specialized to deal with such a thing, I'll leave the Northern Front to you.”

The hologram disappeared, with a single gesture, Vader commanded the 501st to fall back with him. They could always push this offensive again later.

The Empire had not yet done so when, hours later, a young boy slowly walked up to the mangled crustacean. The Empire was nowhere to be seen when a young man cried crimson tears over the death of his father.

The Empire only reclaimed this point days later and by then the boy was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be borrowing things from both Legends and Disney continuities, and should for the most part be considered an AU. I have a lot of story arcs in mind for this, so expect it to go on far longer than The Laboring Heir. I'll do my best to continue updating both, provided life doesn't get in the way. Criticism is appreciated.


End file.
